Extraño fetiche
by ZorraSenpai
Summary: Este fanfic está hecho como respuesta a un reto para San Valentín del grupo de Facebook "Mystrade is real 4 us" Tiene el siguiente prompt: "Mycroft siempre tiene que comprar camisas nuevas porque Greg se encarga de destrozarlas." Primer Mystrade, díganme cómo me fue.


**Este fanfic va como respuesta a un reto para san valentin de este año del grupo de facebook "Mystrade is real 4 us" que la verdad que es muy lindo (insertar corazón).**

 **Advertencia:** Este fanfic es **slash** (hombrexhombre), no creo necesario decir que si no te gusta te vayas porque a este punto ya te debes haber ido, así que todos felices. Es algo explícito pero si me sale como quiero debería ser solo debería ser para **mayores de 13 años**.

 **Tiene el siguiente prompt** : Mycroft siempre tiene que comprar camisas nuevas porque Greg se encarga de destrozarlas.

Bastante explícito es esto, ¿a que no? Okno.

La verdad es que nunca he escrito algo de este estilo antes, así que vamos a ver qué sale…

Se me hace bastante inutil poner un disclaimer tipo: esto no es mío. Porque creo que es más que obvio, además de que la página se llama "fan fiction" literalmente "ficción de fans", es algo obvio que no son míos… además de que si fueran míos no estaría escribiendo acá, estaría en mi yate o yo-que-sé. XD

— ¿Otra más?—preguntó Anthea, con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro. Era la cuarta en la semana y estaban en jueves. Mycroft solo la miró con su típica mirada helada que hizo que mirara al suelo y que rápidamente se pusiera en marcha.

La verdad es que el tema avergonzaba mucho a Mycroft. Pero no era su culpa, sino de alguien más… impulsivo. Mycroft, por más que era una persona que si quería podía nunca usar lo mismo, no era de desperdiciar esa clase de cosas. Prendas, ¿para qué querría cambiar todos los días de ropa? Eso le supondría ir de compras más segudo, o, por lo menos, decirle a su asistente qué clase de ropa quería. Que no era algo sensillo de conseguir, puesto a que Mycroft tenía un gusto muy decidido e irrefutable. Si algo no le gustaba simplemente no se lo pondría.

Por suerte Anthea sabía el gusto que su jefe tenía, cosa que era una suerte en esos casos. Sin embargo podía tener una idea de la causa por la cual Mycroft ya no tenía esas cuatro camisas que usaba diariamente hasta que se cansaba y pedía más. Pero eran nuevas. No tenía sentido que pidiera más. A menos que sea lo que ella estaba pensando.

Y Mycroft ya no quería que pensara más porque era bastante obvio lo que sucedía.

Ese lunes de la semana pasada consiguió una cita con la persona con la cual ya llevaba un mes saliendo: Gregory Lestrade.

La cita fue bastante bien, fueron a la casa de Mycroft porque él quería hacer la cita más personal y cocinar él mismo. Aunque también fue porque sabía lo que iba a pasar ese día. Sabía que iba a tener relaciones sexuales con Gregory si la cita era en su casa, más que nada porque su cita era muy… intensa. Siempre que tenían una cita, cuando estaban en su BMW negro. Incluso podía llegar a decir que una vez que el inspector salía del transporte sentía vergüenza y no podía volver a hablarle neutral al chofer, que solo reía un poco.

La mayoría de la velada resultó como él quería, con la única diferencia de una sola cosa. Cuando Mycroft estaba en la cama con Lestrade, mientras se besaban de una manera indescriptible por el lado de Mycroft, el inspector comenzó a bajar los besos hacia la parte baja de su pecho. Al ver la delicada, suave y blanca camisa nueva de Mycroft, Lestrade frunció el ceño. El pelirrojo no entendió el porqué de la cara del inspector. Pero pronto cambió su cara mientras tiraba de ambos costados de la camisa con fuerza. La tela cedió y no le dio tiempo a Mycroft de preguntarle por qué demonios había hecho eso porque Gregory ya lo estaba besando nuevamente.

El resto de la velada había sido parecido y a la vez diferente a como se lo había imaginado. Parecido porque fue básicamente lo mismo que había pretendido que pasara. Pero diferente porque pensarlo no es lo mismo que ejecutarlo, además de los pequeños detalles que su pareja-no-oficial había añadido.

De todos modos no es como si a Mycroft no le hubiera encantado el gesto.

De alguna manera el ver al Detective Inspector del New Scotland Yard, rompiendo su camisa de manera salvaje y repentina era algo encantadoramente seductor para el político. Cosa que nunca antes había experimentado con parejas anteriores (que solo habían sido dos). Igualmente esas parejas no se le comparaban en nada a Gregory. Ellas eran delicadas y refinadas, todo lo que hacían era premeditado y nunca repentino. Tal vez por eso la parte que más le gustaba era cuando su Lestrade hacía eso.

Sonaba como si estuviera desesperado por estar con él, de alguna manera lo hacía sentir querido y, cómo no, lo excitaba demasiado.

Pero su pequeño placer le había costado el tener que pedirle a su asistente que le comprara más camisas, sonando específicamente sospechoso por haberle pedido tantas en tan poco tiempo. Es solo que lo que Mycroft tenía planeado simplemente no estaba resultando.

Como el sábado pasado había pedido cuatro camisas nuevas, para no llamar la atención le dijo a su asistente que las anteriores no le habían gustado. Y ella le creyó porque él solía tener esos caprichos infantiles de vez en cuando.

Pero resulta que con el tiempo que tenía Mycroft de sobra por las pocas veces que pedía descansos, pudo repetir esa noche casi toda la semana, exceptuando el miércoles en el que El Inspector tuvo un caso que le tomó casi dos días y el fin de semana que tuvo que hacer un viaje.

Así que sus semanas se había resumido en sexo y camisas rotas.

Pero todo lo valía, al menos cuando estaba durmiendo con el Detective Inspector a su lado, después se lamentaba cada segundo. La mirada inquisitiva de Anthea, la risa de su chofer e incluso la burla de Sherlock.

Era obvio que Sherlock se iba a enterar. Desde un primer momento supo que era estúpido ocultárselo. Pero finalmente se dio cuenta ese mismo jueves, que, cabe resaltar, que fue la primera vez que lo vio después de que su relación avance.

No solo por el hecho de tener una camisa nueva con olor a Gregory, sino por estar al pendiente de su celular y por otras actitudes que tenía El Inspector aunque también trataba de ocultarlo de su cuñado.

Pero simplemente fue inevitable que Sherlock Holmes se enterara, habría que preguntarse qué sería capaz de no enterarse y sería todo más fácil. Después de todo, Sherlock amaba atar cabos sueltos en actitudes sospechosas, mucho más si estas involucraban a Mycroft. De paso podría burlarse de él.

Sin embargo, la reacción de Sherlock no fue como esperaba. Él simplemente se quedó callado y, luego de aproximadamente un minuto, se fue y lo ignoró, sumido en su caso. O aparentando estarlo.

De todas maneras Sherlock no se estaba comportando comúnmente desde hacía varios días. Y se preguntaba qué podría tenerlo así. Para su no-sorpresa John también parecía preocupado por su amigo. Y se notaba que creía que era por una chica y que tenía ya a alguien en mente.

Aunque no parecía ser por una mujer, pero no tenía idea de por qué podría ser. No podría ser por una mujer porque Sherlock no está al pendiente de su celular (por lo que no es la señorita Adler) ni tampoco es Molly, porque John lo habría notado y no estaría preocupado.

Lo que sea que le esté pasando a Sherlock era un misterio que sin dudas quería resolver.

Su celular vibró, y al verlo se dio cuenta de que era un nuevo mensaje de Gregory

" **Cine esta noche, qué dices?"**

Dios… bueno, la verdad es que John podría encargarse de lo-que-sea que su hermanito tuviera. Y no es que estuviera actuando como un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas que en lo único que piensa es en tener relaciones sexuales.

Solo que… tal vez esa camisa que tiene puesta le estaba comenzando a molestar…

Terminó su trabajo lo más pronto posible como para estar libre a las ocho y cuarto, la hora de su dichosa cita. Pero al político no le interesaba lo más mínimo la película. La verdad es que no sabía bien de qué trataba, se estaba aburriendo pero no tenía ganas de prestar atención a la película.

La mano de su pareja-no-oficial le sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella se movía sobre su muslo acariciándole en círculos. El pelirrojo se irguió y luego lo miró, preguntándole qué estaba haciendo con la mirada. Greg solo continuó el movimiento mientras no despegaba la cara de la pantalla.

Mycroft trató de no prestarle atención, y justo cuando logró acostumbrarse al movimiento Gregory apretó la mano en el lugar donde estaba. El menor se tensó ante el contacto.

— ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?—preguntó, susurrando pero con un tono de voz exigente. Greg solo rio apenas y contestó:

—Parecías aburrido, digamos que trataba de animarte.

Mycroft lo miró incrédulo ante su palabrerío, pero no apartó la mano. La verdad es que se le hacía bastante excitante el hecho de estar en un lugar público y lleno de gente.

Tal vez era porque siempre había sido respetuoso o porque Mycroft parecía tan correcto y delicado… que solo quería ver cómo se corrompía o lo que haría. Si se negaría o le encantaría. La verdad es que quería ver su reacción.

Se había imaginado más de cien mil escenarios con Mycroft en diferentes lugares, hasta incluso en su oficina, ¡por Dios santo!

Pero igual no se equivocaba, a Mycroft nunca lo habían siquiera tocado de manera íntima en público. Y eso le hacía sentirse más excitado aún. Solo se imaginaba a Mycroft intentando ocultar sus gemidos en el baño del cine, mientras cualquier persona podría entrar en cualquier momento y reprenderlos por hacecr eso ahí, o simplemente no notarlo e irse.

Subió la mano un poco más, hasta casi rozar la semi ereccion de su pareja y ver con satisfacción la cara de Mycroft. Estaba rojo de vergüenza y parecía querer asesinarlo con la mirada. Aunque al estar sonrojado solo le generaba una puntada en la ingle.

Al final no aguantó más, tenía que tener a Mycroft, y no iba a esperar hasta estar en la mansión de su novio. Así que se levantó de su asiento, agradeciendo no haber ocmprado ninguna de esas comidas chatarra que venden afuera del cine, por la dichosa dieta de su novio, él había prometido acompañarle en esa estupidez cuando Mycroft le confesó que cuando él comía esas cosas le daban ganas de romper su dieta y que era odiosamente tortuoso.

Lo tomó por la mano y practicamente lo arrastró hasta el baño, que estaba vacío, ya que al parecer todas las funciones estaban en marcha.

Greg lo metió en uno de los cubículos y comenzó a besarlo tan apasionadamente que a Mycroft casi se le olvida cómo respirar, sin duda Greg estaba más que ansioso de empezar eso. Y no es que Mycroft no quisiera.

Su pareja-no-oficial se separó de su boca, dandole un respiro, mientras lamía y mordía, en ocaciones, su cuello. Él por su parte lo estiraba para darle más acceso, pero le costaba mucho. Su cuello era uno de sus puntos más erógenos, le estaba costando mucho evitar gemir y doblarse, pero lo estaba haciendo. Solo se permitía morderse el labio.

Suspiró fuertemente cuando Greg le dejó un chupón en esa zona y luego la lamió. Tuvo que agarrarse fuertemente de él y de paso se frotó con desesperación a su amor. Greg sonrió y le volvió a besar. Haciendo que Mycroft se le pegue más aun y lo abrace para mantenerse de pie. No aguantaba más en esos pantalones, eran muy ajustados. En ese momento estaba odiando que sean hechos a medida.

Greg deslizó su mano hasta llegar al trasero de Mycroft, lo apretó y manoseó a su antojo, pero cuando quiso subir más su mano, Mycroft lo detuvo y se separó de él. Buscando aire. Se estaba sofocando.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Greg, totalmente sorprendido por la extraña manera en la que su novio se había alejado de él.

—Aquí no.

Fue lo único que dijo Mycroft. No era que le sorprendiera, solo quería saber qué era lo que no le gustaba de aquello, ¿era el hecho de que ese lugar no era el más limpio de todos, de que podría entrar alguien en cualquier momento o era que hacerlo ahí, en ese espacio tan reducido simplemente no lo ponía?

—Quiero ir a casa bien vestido, Gregory, tal como llegué—"no soportaría la mirada de mi chofer mañana" fue lo que no dijo.

—Ni siquiera vuelves a casa mal peinado, ¿verdad? —bromeó El Inspector, pero la verdad es que estaba algo enojado. Estaba tan caliente como el infierno y su pareja le negaba diciendole que no quería llegar indecente a su casa.

—No es el peinado, es la vestimenta.

Después de pronunciar esas palabras se quedó en silencio por un rato, tratando de calmarse. La verdad es que se moría por tener sexo en un lugar tan peligroso como ese. Pero si salía de aquel lugar con la camisa destrozada sería demasiado. Incluso para estar haciendo algo por Greg era demasiado.

Simplemente no soportaría otra burla de su chofer.

En el camino a casa estuvieron particularmente silenciosos, cosa que Edward, su chofer, notó. Pero no hizo comentario al respecto, se mantuvo imparcial, como siempre.

Al ingresar a la casa, Gregory lo sorprendió por detrás y lo empujó por la espalda hasta dar con la primer pared con la que se toparon, que fue la que estaba al lado de la escalera.

El lugar era estúpidamente grande, teniendo en cuenta que sólo Mycroft vivía ahí. Estaba pulcramente ordenada, tenía una gran escalera en la parte del frente, un recibidor pequeño pero acogedor y todo lo demás era excesivamente lujoso. Como el enorme living que poseía un televisor 4K de cincuenta pulgadas sobre un mueble que era tan fino y elegante como su dueño mismo. Los sillones del lugar eran tan finos, suaves y cómodos que no le molestaría tener que dormir ahí nunca y la alfombra era tan suave y sedosa que también le daban ganas de descansar sobre ella.

Pero ahora no iba a descansar.

Mycroft había quedado a su espalda, así que aprovechó para pegar su cuerpo en su parte trasera completamente. Hizo que Mycroft sintiera su erección completamente dura. Greg no lo podía ver a la cara, pero por la manera en la que su cuerpo se tensó por un segundo pudo imaginársela, así que sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior.

Mycroft tenía las manos a los costados de su pecho, en la pared. Los había puesto ahí para evitar golpearse, pero se dio cuenta de que la posición en la que estaban y el hecho de tener las manos tan arriba le hacía sentir vulnerable. Y por algún extraño motivo le agradaba la sensación.

Greg había bajado sus manos hasta las caderas de su pareja y la atrajo mientras empujaba con la suya propia. Generando una sensación agradable a su propia erección. Tenía que admitir que, incluso desde antes de tener esta relación, siempre le había gustado el trasero de Mycroft, era tan firme y suave.

De todas maneras, el gobierno británico no se quedaba atrás. Utilizaba sus manos como equilibrio mientras se impulsaba hacia atrás, para rozar al máximo posible su cuerpo con el del detective, que ya estaba empezando a soltar maldiciones mientras Mycroft solo suspiraba e intentaba ocultar sus bajos gemidos con su antebrazo.

El roce estaba volviendo a Greg un loco, por lo que bajó su mano derecha hasta la entrepierna de su pareja y la frotó al ritmo de su roce, suave pero duro.

— ¡…Joder! —Fue momento de Mycroft para soltar una maldición.

Gregory sonrió satisfecho y, ahora más excitado, subió la mano de su pantalón a la medida, negro de vestir que costaba más que su salario de ese día, y la coló por dentro de su ropa interior.

Tomó su miembro desde la base y lo subió lentamente, a la misma velocidad que seguía impulsándose hacia adelante y ayudando a Mycroft a ir hacia atrás.

Mycroft soltó un gemido que no pudo ni quiso acallar y se impulsó hacia la mano del detective, mientras que este se echaba hacia adelante, rosándole de ambos lados y haciendo que tuviera que controlarse para no caer.

Apretó un poco la punta con su mano mientras la movía hacia arriba para liberarla con un sonido vulgar que se le antojaba tremendamente erótico.

Lo empujó completamente contra la pared y, una vez más, se le pegó completamente, encajando su cuerpo con el de su pareja, mientras subía sus manos de su cadera y su miembro hasta su torso.

Siguió todo el camino hasta donde su camisa le dejó mientras le susurraba en el oído, prácticamente con la boca pegada a este:

—Myc, ¿qué quieres que haga?

El aludido sintió un escalofrío subir por su espina dorsal y terminar directo en su erección. Gregory sabía exactamente lo que quería, pero tenía que admitir que tener que decirlo era una cosa muy diferente a saberlo.

—Quiero que… rompas mi camisa. —dijo después de un par de segundos. Gregory sonrió más que complacido ante el hecho y lo dio vuelta de una manera un poco brusca, pero poniendo la mano detrás de su cabeza para evitar que se golpease con la pared.

— ¿Ah sí? —deslizó sus manos por los bordes del lado superior de la camisa, para luego dejarlas a la altura de su pecho—. Sus deseos son órdenes, su alteza. —dijo casi con un tono de burla que no le llegó a Mycroft por su nivel de dopamina.

Procedió a tirar de esos lados, haciendo que los botones salgan volando en todas direcciones, después de eso prácticamente la arrancó de su cuerpo y la arrojó a otro lado.

Mycroft seguía sin entender por qué le gustaba tanto que Greg le rompiera la camisa mientras tenían sexo. Era algo que nunca le había pasado antes con nadie.

Sin embargo era algo que continuaba repitiéndose y no iba a decir que no le gustaba, es más, le fascinaba que así fuera.

La mañana siguiente los encontró tumbados en ese sillón que a Greg tanto le gustaba, aunque no sabía por qué. Era un sillón común y corriente, pero a Greg le gustaban todas esas cosas que tenía en su casa y que ni siquiera habían sido elegidas por él, ja, como si tuviera tiempo para eso.

Mycroft estaba despierto, pero su pareja-no-oficial no, y como estaba dormido con una pierna y un brazo a su alrededor no se pudo levantar hasta que él despertó.

Estaban desayunando luego de vestirse. Mycroft estaba sentado en una banqueta, con un brazo alrededor de Gregory.

— ¿Así que… a mi novio le gusta que le rompan sus caras camisas? —preguntó con algo de burla en el oído de Mycroft, mientras él se apartaba ligeramente.

—Primero que nada, no somos novios, segundo, no me gusta que me las rompan, solo me pasa contigo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que dices algo tan romántico después de romper mi corazón?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Mycroft mientras se bebía su taza de té earl grey.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que no somos novios? —preguntó más serio, mientras lo miraba fijamente, tratando inútilmente de leer sus pensamientos.

— ¿Alguna vez me lo has pedido?

—No… pero—no lo dejó proseguir y continuó:

— ¿Y yo te lo he pedido?

—No… pero—tampoco lo dejó terminar y siguió:

— ¿Entonces…? Eres mi hermosa pareja-no-oficial.

— ¿Si te lo pidiera ahora qué dirías? —tomó por sorpresa a Mycroft.

—Bueno… no sabría decirte, deberías formular tu pregunta primero y luego sabrás.

— ¿No eres Mycroft Holmes, el tipo que sabe todo? Deberías saber la respuesta.

— ¿Y qué si sé la respuesta pero no quiero dártela? —preguntó mientras sonreía victorioso.

Greg se levantó y se acercó a Mycroft para abrazarlo mientras este forcejeaba falsamente, sonriendo también. Cuando Mycroft perdió y Gregory le tomó la cara y lo besó, este se separó apenas unos centímetros de su pareja-no-oficial, según él, y le susurró:

— ¿Mycroft Holmes, gobierno británico, genio de la vida, quieres ser mi novio? —el aludido rió y pegó su cara al hombro del otro y suspiró. Después de lo que le había parecido un minuto, cuando Gregory normalmente se arrepentiría de lo que había dicho, le respondió:

—Obviamente que sí.

Gregory dejó su aspecto de "metí la pata" y cambió su rostro completamente por uno que ponía cada vez que perdía en una pelea verbal con su, ahora, novio.

—Aunque siga sin entender tu afición con que te rompa las camisas, te quiero, ¿sabes?

—Como si no te encantara romperlas, Gregory.

—Creo que tú disfrutas más que te las rompa, que yo rompiéndolas.

—No lo sé, he visto tu expresión y pareciera que te encanta.

—La tuya dice más que eso…—se acercó nuevamente y ya se estaban besando otra vez.

 **Ok, la verdad es que siento que esto quedó algo inconcluso o no sé, pero ahí está señores.**

 **Quería subir por lo menos dos antes de san Valentín, así que mañana o pasado subiré otro.**

 **Mystrade, obviamente.**

 **Así que eso es todo, recuerden comentar qué les pareció y toda la cosa, a mi me encanta leer comentarios y los respondo, así que eso.**

 **Saludos**


End file.
